


Meaningless

by chibiofdeath



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, Constructed Reality, Depression, Feels, Gen, Minor Violence, Questioning Reality, Realization, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiofdeath/pseuds/chibiofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All he managed to think about was their victory over the opposing team, going back to the base, and of all the ways he could woo Miss Pauling.</p><p>Such an innocent and carefree mind he had.</p><p>If only he had cherished those thoughts when he still had the chance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The first time it happened, he hadn't been prepared for it._

* * *

He stood, tall and proud over the enemy Pyro.  He gazed at itfor a moment, before he obnoxiously spat at its lifeless body, happy that he had managed to kill the arsonist before the round ended.

 

"How do ya feel now?! Huh?!" Scout screamed, while at the same time grinning devilishly at the now dead firebug.

 

_Silence._

 

"Yeah, dat's what I thought.   _Ya disgusting mutant._ " he muttered under his breath as he sauntered away from the body.  The little monster got what he deserved.  You would be a complete idiot, in Scout's opinion,if you thought you could enter  _his_ territory and leave unscathed.

 

The match had just ended, and the RED team had been on a winning streak.  A few months ago, for some unknown reason, BLU's behavior on the battlefield began to steadily deteriorate, making it easy,  _too easy,_ for the RED team to win each round.  The Administrator couldn't explain it, which meant that BLU wasn't able to, either.

 

For Scout, though, that was currently the least of his worries.

 

All he managed to think about was their victory over the opposing team, going back to the base, and of all the ways he could woo Miss Pauling.

 

Such an innocent and carefree mind he had.

 

If only he had cherished those thoughts when he still had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, these chapters are supposed to be really short. This is probably going to be a story with a lot of really short chapters.

He sluggishly returned to the base, his energy drained from the recent battle.  Despite it not being too difficult to beat BLU, he still been killed an uncountable amount of times, mostly by the enemy Pyro.  Though Scout still found it a bit odd that he hadn't gotten back stabbed or sniped, not even once.  He could run fast, very fast, making him a harder target.  But, even after facing that disadvantage, Spy and Sniper usually managed to send the boy back to respawn at least a few times.  Even after constantly getting scorched by the firebug, afraid of being ambushed at every corner he turned, today’s round had still been a pleasant surprise for Scout without any Frenchmen or Australians around to harass him.

 

As the Bostonian entered the RED base, he was instantly greeted by his team, still enthusiastic about their victory.  The room had a warm, almost calming atmosphere to it.  At that moment, it almost was like they were one big family.  Even Spy, who rarely ever showed much emotion, seemed to be overjoyed.  They chattered away incessantly, everyone talking at once, no one willing to stop.   People were continuously interrupting each other, but for the first time, the mercs didn’t seem to care.  Most of the time, Scout was that one, noisy person, but now everybody else except him were the loud ones that wouldn’t shut up.  The boy honestly found it quite ironic.

Most of the men were seated at one big, round table.  It looked worn and tattered.  Now that the Bostonian thought about it, it probably was really, really old.  The structure looked liked it would collapse at any second, and it made a creaking sound whenever you rested your elbow on the surface.

He silently took a seat next to one of the mercs.  He didn't turn his head to see who it was.

 

Surprisingly, he didn’t even feel like opening his mouth to say something.  It’s not like he didn’t want to chat with someone.  The boy just lacked the energy to do so.  At yesterday’s little gathering, Scout had most definitely been the loudest one.  As soon as RED arrived back at their base, the runner spent at least an hour yapping away about how many kills he got.

He eased his head down on the table, and just listened to everyone’s words.  It was just so loud, too loud, and frankly, it kind of hurt the boy’s ears.  But he didn’t say anything.

Scout tried to block everybody’s voices out.

In a matter of seconds, he was alone.  The only one in the room.  The world was breathtakingly silent.

He hoped that it would stay that way.


End file.
